The Son of the Night
by TheKmess
Summary: Naruto didn't know what happen but when he woke up he found himself in the hands of a vampire. And this vampire is looking forward to making Naruto his meal and maybe even his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto didn't know when here were here was taken all he knew that some one had sneak into his house last night and was waiting to ponces on him when he walk in and the next thing he was it a dark room laying on what felt like a bed with the smell of the forest and strawberries hanging in the air.

"Ah you're awake" said a disembodied voice from across the dark abyss

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto wheezed his throat felt like he hadn't had a drink in months.

"Well I'm the bastard. And where you are is hell" the voice said followed by the sound of chain being dragged along the floor.

"The bastard? No what is your name?" Naruto whisper to try and keep his throat from hurting.

"My name? I don't not what this thing is" the voice whisper from just to the right of Naruto's left arm.

"Your name is what others call you. You see mine is Naruto Uzumaki and yours is?" Naruto whisper turning to his left side to try and see the owner of the voice

"Oh so the name is what others call you, well then my name is The Bastard. That is what others call me it is nice to meet you Narutouzumaki." The voice said in an almost happy way

"You mean no one every named you, well I'll give you a name would you like that?" Naruto asked, his voice getting a little better. When suddenly hands reached over and touched his cheek.

"Yes I would like that." The voice whisper so softly that Naruto nearly didn't hear it.

"O…Okay, umm. Let see" Naruto mumbled as the hand slowly moved over his lips and down his neck. "Hmm… how about Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the hand that was slowly crawling down his stomach toward his pants.

"Kakashi… do you like this name?" the voice whisper in his ears and lips slowly closed over the lobe and sucked.

"Ah… yes I like the name" Naruto panted and the lips moved down to his neck and started to suck again. When suddenly pain leaped through him as the person behind him sunk his teeth into his neck then started to suck even more, and he heard a gulp and that was when Naruto realised that the one behind was a vampire was set in making Naruto his next meal.

"Mmmm… you taste delish Naruto" Kakashi moaned at his young partner. He had never had a male before the master always sent down girls; I wonder why this year is different. Hmmm. Kakashi wondered as he finally pull a way from the ambrosia that was flowing the into his mouth, and with a swipe of his tongue he sealed the wound to keep from wasting any of his heavenly meal beside him.

"You taste like ambrosia, do you know that? Like pure heaven" he moaned into the dazed young boy's ear.

"… Ah…"

"Shhh… rest now my little sweet" Kakashi said as he round from the bed and walked over to his desk. "You will need your strength" and with that hi sent a command to sleep to the boy and watched and the boy was swallowed by sleep. As he sat down at his desk and picked up his sketch book. His hand flowing over the papers in gracefully strokes as his look over at his best muse yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a door sliding close woke Naruto up. He slowly sat up to see that his hadn't been dreaming he really was locked in a dark room. With a… with a fucking vampire. Oh great!

"Oh you're awake." the smooth voice from the darkness said. As the sounds of chains dragging against concrete sound once again the fiends' movement towards the bed and the helpless Naruto. For his was helpless because as he had slept the vampire had bound his arms to the bed post. Now if Naruto had of been home with Sauske he would have thought this was the perfect foreplay… no wait he wouldn't coz Sauske wouldn't do this to him because there wasn't a Sauske to go home to. Great, perfect this just makes his week even better, Naruto had forgotten that Sauske had dumped him for some older fart with a forked tongue and a serious makeup fetish. I mean what kinda of guy wear that kind of heavy makeup all day every day none stop it is ridiculous. Well go riddance to bad rubbish.

"Oh yes, I'm awake. What was that sound?" Naruto said his voice stronger then before but being bound down took away some of his courage.

"That was your dinner arriving."

"Okay but how am I going to eat it? I can't see and I can't feed myself"

"well that's is easy fix" and with that said suddenly light filled the room as candles lit up all around the bed and the scent of forest and strawberries filled the room. "And as for feeding yourself, I will do that"

Naruto turn to the voice and saw in its place a god. Which made him laugh I mean the guy immortal after all that is close enough to a god.

"Is something funny, what is it?" The god asked as he walked closer to the bed and where Naruto was tied down.

"Oh I was just laughing about thinking that you looked so hot almost like a sex god and then how you are a vampire so therefore immortal, which really is close enough to a god. I just thought it was funny" Naruto said as he shuffled away as the god sat down… what was his name again? Oh yeah that's right I named him Kakashi.

"Wait… I you think I am attractive? No one has every thought that of me" Kakashi whispered as he leant over to untie Naruto's arms

"Why are you untying me Kakashi?"

"Because I don't want to leave you tied up" And with one last tug Kakashi pulled the ropes free.

Once the ropes come free Naruto sat up and rubbed his wrist where his wrist had been burned by the ropes. "Ouch! That hurts" Naruto whined.

"What hurts? Here let me see" And without an okay from Naruto, Kakashi grabbed his wrist and pulled them up to his mouth and licked the burns soothing them. "There that's better, here eat. I will need to feed soon and you will need your strength."

"Oh… thanks. Wait WHAT! Feed, feed from what. Not me." Naruto shouted as he moved off the bed and to the wall. "I ain't food I'm a human being, not a snack"

"To me yes you are food" Kakashi said and before Naruto knew it he was back on the bed being pinned down by Kakashi as he lent down to Naruto's neck. "And might I add that you taste like no other human in the world. To me you taste like pure heaven and I plan to go back to heaven as many times as I can before you have to leave."

And with that said Kakashi slowly slide down Naruto's body and stop just between his legs.

"What are you doing I thought you said you were going to feed. Why you are down there?" Naruto whisper quietly trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice as Kakashi slowly undid his pants.

'_God I will not get hard… I will not get hard... I will not get hard' _Naruto thought to himself over and over again as Kakashi pulled down his boxers.

"Mmmm… ain't we are lucky boy" Kakashi smirked as Naruto's erection started to stand up proud and tall.

'_SHIT!' _Naruto thought as here tried to move up the bed away from the hunger vampire that was mere centimetresaway form his now fully hard member.

"Were do you think you are going" Kakashi laughed pulling Naruto's legs back down the bed so that they were now hanging over the edge and knelt between them.

"Pl…please tell me what you are going to do to me…" Naruto stammer as a tear slowly leak from his eye.

"Oh… Shhh… there is nothing to be afraid of Naruto. I won't hurt you. I promise" Kakashi cooed to the tearing young man beneath him.

"Why are you doing this then?" Naruto said feeling like a small child under the god-like body. Man what Naruto would do to redo the last night, he should have gone out with Kiba and Neji to Jiraiya's stag party and not home to bed… if he had he never would have been here. But that prevent Jiraiya would have most likely spent the whole night force sake down his throat and passing dance girls to him trying yet again to cure him of his perversion to men. Man that old bum makes him mad, what his grandma se in him he will never know. And now he might never get the chance to try and find out. Damn.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I am doing this to live just like you would. You see I am trapped here I have never seen the outside world I don't know what the moon looks like or the grass. All I can do is imagine what it looks like from the way that books describe it." Kakashi said as he pulled away from Naruto's body and stood up, moving away to a desk in the far corner of the room which was not lit and as he walked Naruto heard to sound of the chain moving again.

'_Oh my god, his chain up like an animal'_ Naruto thought as he sat up pulling his pants up over this now limp member (tell had been talking to long) and stood by the bed.

"Kakashi? Ka…kashi how long have you been down here?" Naruto quietly asked as he moved towards the sound of moving papers.

"I… I… I don't k…know" came a sob as the papers stop moving. "I don't know"

"Kakashi please will light some more candles so I can see you please." Naruto pleaded and he slowly move into the darken corner of the room hoping that Kakashi would turn on the light, because Naruto had all ways been afraid of the dark ever since he was little. It was just something he didn't grow out of like the rest of his friends. Sasuke use to think it was cute, that he had to sleep with a light on or else hugging his nine-tail fox plush that his grandma had gotten him the first time he meet her.

Naruto was so caught up in his own little world that e didn't even realise that Kakashi had lit up the last remain candles in the room until he walked right into the desk where Kakashi was sitting.

"Ouch, damn that hurt… Ow." Naruto mutter to himself (although Kakashi could hear him) as he rubbed his knee that had banged into the hard oak desk in which Kakashi was sitting behind.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi smiled his sobs all but forgotten by the blonde's cute pout.

"Oh you think that's funny do ya?" Naruto said arching his eyebrows… _'Alright this means war'_ Naruto smirked. As he leaped over the desk at Kakashi, knocking him out of his chair and on to the ground with a thud. But soon found that vampire really do have super human speed coz one moment Naruto was on top getting ready to tickle Kakashi and the next he was one his back on the floor with a vampire nuzzling into to his neck.

"Mmmm… you smell so good."Kakashi moan into Naruto's ear as he licked the shell, and just like that Naruto was hard again with the smell of forest and strawberries filling his senses.

"Ahhhh… what are you going to do Kakashi?" he moaned as he arched into Kakashi hand that was now stroking him thru his pants.

"I'm going to make you mine; I have decided that I will never let you go." And with that Kakashi it into Naruto and started to drink, and drink and drink.

Naruto was dazed _'what did he mean make me his'_ but that thought was lost and pleasure started to pump though his veins and the room around him dimed. _'So sleep maybe I just rest my eyes' _Naruto thought as he slowly slipped into darkness.

"Don't worry my sweet I will be here when you wake up my love" And with that Kakashi brought his wrist up to his lips and bit own drawing his blood and quickly pressed his wist to Naruto lips. And commanded him to drink, and watched was Naruto suckled at the wrist.

"That's it my love. I will see you when you wake up" and then he picked up his mate and place him in their bed… Hmmm Kakashi liked the sound of that 'Their' bed. He pulled the blanket up as he snuggled next to him, turned off the light and went to sleep pulling his sweet into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Naruto woke to the sound of a door closing but this time there was also a scream.

"Don't you touch him he is MINE!" was that Kakashi? Naruto wondered as he opened his eye just in time to see an axe swing down towards his head. "NOOO!"Kakashi screamed again, when suddenly the time started to move slowly Naruto looked up seeing the axe moving so slowly that he simply rolled across the bed but rolled too far and fell off.

THUD!

"Ouch crap… shit that hurt" Naruto whined as he lay on the floor stunned from the blow. Sluggishly he sat up and looked over to where Kakashi's voice had come from, only to see the guy with the axe stalking over to Kakashi with the weapon held high. "Kakashi…what's going on?" Naruto asked as he lent on the bed and used it to push himself up. "Who are these guys?" slowly the guy holding Kakashi down looked up and that was when Naruto saw that the guy had two pale eyes that seemed to look straight thru you.

"My, my, my… he is a cutie isn't he Bastard. I see why you picked him, all that beautiful golden skin, those piercing blue eyes and that sun coloured hair…My, he is lovely. Hmmm Maybe I take a taste of him. What do you think? Will you let me have a taste Bastard?" the Man sneered at Kakashi.

"Never!" And with that said Kakashi suddenly bucked causing the man holding him down to loss his grip for a second but that was all Kakashi needed. As quick as a flash Kakashi was one he feet in front of Naruto snarling like a derange creature.

"Kakashi" Naruto whisper behind him putting his hand on the angered man shoulder.

"Ha, I see why he likes you. How cute you gave him a name, what was it Kakashi. Ha I didn't know your favour was so easily brought if I had I would have named you myself" The man with the pale eyes smirked.

"You will never gain my favour and you will never touch what is mine again" Kakashi hissed turning to grab Naruto and ran to the door with Naruto hung over his shoulder.

"Stop him" The Man sneered at the one with the axe, as he followed behind then.

"Kakashi, where a…re we… goi…ng?" Naruto asked as he bounced up and down on Kakashi shoulder as they.

"We are leaving. And never come back I will keep you safe Naruto… No one will ever hurt you my love I will never let that happen. I swear." Kakashi said as they ran through an arch way into a massive hall.

"Wait this looks familiar… Kakashi stop"

"Naruto we need to get moving… they could be right behind as." Kakashi protested.

"No I don't think they are" Naruto said as he climbed off Kakashi shoulder. "I don't think we are in anymore danger, you can come out now I know you are here you Jiraiya, now show yourself."

"I see you have a good memory Naru" Naruto's future grandfather laughed and he walked out from behind one of the pillar. "I see you remembered what this place looks like from when you visited with your lovely grandmother."

"Yes I remember this place… what I didn't know was that you had a person locked up down stairs. How long has he been locked up in there? Tell Me!" Naruto yelled at the now shocked older man.

"Oh I see you found my son Kakashi. He is lovely isn't he? I was wondering if you two would hit it off and I see I was right. You two look very close together… oh what do I see here?" Jiraiya said as he approached Naruto. "Don't you touch him" Kakashi hissed. As he moved in front of Naruto pushing the younger man behind him. "You will never touch him." Kakashi roared and he spotted the Man walking out from under the archway where Kakashi and Naruto had just come out from.

"Jiraiya what is going on?" Someone asked from behind a pillar. "Where did you go?"… Wait that voice Naruto knows that voice he would know it anywhere, it was a voice that sung to him at night when his had nightmare scared him too much that he couldn't sleep again. This voice would be his only saving grace when the world was too scary to face.

"Grandma Tsunade… Is that you?" Naruto said shock coursing through his vein as he saw the one person in his life that was always there for him. "Grandma Sundae" as he ran around Kakashi and into his grandma's waiting arm.

"Don't call me that brat." Tsunade said as she hugged her little blonde knucklehead. "Where have you been?" She asked the little blonde, her old line of questioning forgotten as she held the one that was her reason for living for the last 17 years.

"I've been here" Naruto said as loudly as he could while he was stuck in his grandma amply breast.

"Wait what? You've been here" Tsunade asked as she pulled back and looked down at what was to her, her son and he had been here all this time…

"Jiraiya!" said yelled turning to the dead man in question.

"Yes my dear sweet, love of my life" Jiraiya pleaded as he caught the full grunt of his future wife's

"Don't sweet dear, love of my life me. What did he mean by being here!" she growled.

"how about we leave my love" Kakashi whispered into the ear of his blonde lovers as he grabbed his hand a slowly pulled him towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going with my grandson little boy. And who are you anyway?" Tsunade asked turning her rage onto the man pulling her sweet..ist blonde boy away.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked around the room that he sat in with his grandma, his future grandfather and Kakashi. Who was sitting so close to him that he was practically in his lap as he listened to Jiraiya apologise again.

Because apparently the reason to Naruto was here and locked in a dark room with a vampire was so that Jiraiya could give his fiancé the best present ever. An immortal grandson so that she would have someone else to talk to and so she wouldn't have to bury her grandson like she had to with her son and his wife.

Naruto didn't really like the fact that he was a present to his grandma. But Naruto was going to say that because as he looked at her he realised that he hasn't seen her this happy for years.

"So who is this young man, Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she looked over Kakashi like a piece of meat. Which Naruto didn't like one bit.

"This is Kakashi; he's Jiraiya's s…" Naruto said before he was interrupted with a hand over his mouth."Mmph"

"He is my… my… my" Jiraiya muttered

"Your what?" She demanded glaring at the older man.

"I'm his son. It's nice to meet you" Kakashi said as he got up and walked over to the Tsunade. Taking her hand in his and kissing it. "And I was also wondering if you would give your blessing." Kakashi asked as he bowed.

"Blessing?" Tsunade wonder, giving the tall sliver haired man a questioning look.

"Yes you blessing for me to keep Naruto as my Mate" _'not that is really matters'_ hung unsaid as Kakashi walked over to Naruto, ripping his father's hand off of his beloved's mouth and pulling the younger man in to his embrace.

"WHAT!" Tsunade's boomed as she stood up, only to get pulled into Jiraiya's arms.

"I think that was a yes." Jiraiya smirked as the blonde in his arms turned around to face him.

Tsunade didn't know what to do. She knew that she couldn't take Naruto home now, not when this vampire had staked his claim. Damn! All she wanted to do was to go home with her grandson and have a peaceful day at home. But that would be hard to do now. Damn!

"Okay" Tsunade whispered in defeat as she snuggled into her fiancé's warm chest. "But if you ever hurt him I will torture you for the rested of your life. And seeing as how we are immortal that could be a very long time." She said with such venom that both of the sliver haired men paled a little and nodded dumbly. "Let's go up to bed my dear I'm hunger." Tsunade whisper as she turned out off her lover's arms and started walking to the doorway.

"I will see you later my little fox" she said as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. "We'll talk about moving your stuff here later. Goodnight" and with that she glided towards the door, with her nature grace.

"Okay, Night grandma Sundae" Naruto snickered as said lady stop dead and looked over her shoulder.

"Brat" She muttered as she continued to walk out the door and down the hallway.

"Well night boys" Jiraiya smiled as he left to follow his women.

"Wow that was weird" Naruto laughed as the door closed behind the prevented old man.

"Yes it was." Kakashi whispered in the young boy ear as he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "Let go to our bedroom. You must be hunger and tried" Kakashi noted as he turned the boy and lifted him up bridal style, not listening to the weak complaints.

As Kakashi turned to walked down the hallway he saw Neji and Kiba the young werewolf bodyguards walking towards him.

"Well you didn't get very far now did ya?" Neji sneered and his lover came up next to him peering at Kakashi's mate.

"No it doesn't seem like we did, did we" Kakashi said as he kept walking, tightening his hold on his mate. "Now leave us be. My mate is hunger and tried, so I am not in the mood to deal with your dumb mutt questions. Goodnight." Kakashi said dismissing them and started to pick up his speed.

"Here we go my love." Kakashi said as he opened the door to their room (he really like that word 'theirs') moving inside and closing the door behind him with his foot. He lifting the blonde in his arm higher as he started stalking over to the bed turning on a couple of candles that showered the room in a light glow. When he finally reached the bed he placed his blonde down, and looked down into hazy blue eyes. Kakashi smiled as he slowly undressed himself, watching as the blonde's eyes slowly opened wider in interest as a blushed flushed across his cheeks and down his neck making the older man wonder where else this boy might be flushed. Smirking down as the young man as he reached over and slowly pulled the young man into a sitting position.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Naruto asked shyly as he looked up at the older man's chest making him wondering what he would taste like. Suddenly feel hunger Naruto moved up on to his knees as he watched an amused expression cross the sliver vampire's face.

"Why I'm going to make love to you. I that okay?" Kakashi smiled as the blonde lent in closer to Kakashi's face.

"Yes" this was the last thing that left the boys lips, before he close the distance between his lips and the lips of his new lover. Mmmm was all Naruto could think as the kissed grew.

Kakashi wanted access to the blonde's mouth, wanting to claim his mouth then claim the rest of his mate body and then do it again and again and again. So Kakashi decided to deepen the kiss which cause the boy to moan and Kakashi took this opening, using it to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth and started to battle with the young mans tongue making him submit. But Kakashi found this harder then he thought. And just when he thought he had won, he suddenly found himself on his back on the bed with his blonde on top of him pinning him down.

Naruto was losing himself to in this kiss. Coming back to reality when the need to breathe became too strong to ignore. Panting down at his vampire he saw confusion in the eyes peering back up at him.

"By the way I'm not the uke type" Naruto said as he pulled his top over his head. He had never felt this hot with a partner before.

"Oh really and what makes you think I am?" Kakashi laughed grabbing hold of his blonde angel's hips as he suddenly rolled them over, trapping the young man beneath him and his arms. "Hmmm..?" Kakashi smirked as the young boy beneath him tried to buck him off. Kakashi put a stop to that as he pressed his growing erection again the clothed one beneath his.

"Ahhhh… Okay just hurry up I want you" Naruto admitted, making the man above him give pause. "Argh don't stop." Naruto growled as he pulled the still shocked man's lips down to his as he started to wiggle out of his pants causing the man above him to start panting.

"If you keep doing that little one this will end too soon." Kakashi moaned as Naruto's hand brushed against Kakashi as he finished pulling his pants down.

"Then hurry up already" Naruto growled in the older man ear as he pulled the man's lips into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Kakashi pulled away from his lover's kiss panting. Looking down Kakashi nearly came, because beneath him was the hottest sight he had every seen. Naruto was panting with his eyes hazed over with lust sucking on three of his fingers. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a pop caused Kakashi to close his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Naruto whispered as he ran his slick fingers down Kakashi back. "Oh I know… This" Naruto said as he pushed in one of his slicked fingers into Kakashi.

"Ahhhh…" Kakashi moaned as the finger started to push in and out in slow, short thrusts.

"Who said you were the seme" Naruto laughed as he rolled both him and Kakashi. So that Kakashi was on the bottom. Once Naruto was on top ne kneeled between the sliver man's legs, pushing another finger inside and started to scissor them causing Kakashi to buck and moan as Naruto rubbed over his prostate. "Do you like that my sweet uke?" Naruto asked Kakashi penis before slipping it into his mouth and hummed.

"Ahhhh…God!" Kakashi screamed as he felt his balls pull up, releasing his seed into the blonde waiting mouth not even notice that Naruto had slipped the third and finally finger into his lover. Naruto worked Kakashi's hole bigger as he sucked the last of Kakashi's seed into his mouth. Causing Kakashi to become rigid again.

"Mmmm. You taste yummy" Naruto said as he moved up Kakashi's body kissing a slick line up the man's stomach. When he reached Kakashi's mouth Naruto claimed it in a passionate kiss catching the man's moan as he pulled his fingers out of the puckered hole. Naruto lined himself up with Kakashi's hole and thrusted always to way inside. Capturing Kakashi's scream of pain/pleasure in his mouth as he pushed in his tongue. Slowly Naruto made a rhythm of thrust with his tongue in and out of Kakashi's mouth waiting for the older man to relax. Kakashi pulled away from his lover's mouth and looked up into his hazy blue eyes and smile.

"I'm alright now..." Kakashi panted and the Blonde instantly started to thrust in to Kakashi. Slowly picking up speed Naruto grabbed Kakashi's legs and place them in arms pulling the man's hips closer to Naruto's. Doing this changed the position of Naruto inside Kakashi, making the next thrust hit his prostate. Kakashi moaned Naruto's name before pulling the him down for a kiss.

"More…Please… Har…der. Oh god, Naruto!" Kakashi screamed as Naruto started to really pound into Kakashi.

"You're so tight Kakashi. Mmmm. I won't last long like this." Naruto said pulling out of Kakashi and flipping him over on to all fours. Pushing back in harder the before Kakashi moan. Naruto lent over Kakashi wrapping his hand around the fully erected Dick and started pumping in time to his thrusts.

"Oh god!" Kakashi moaned as he came all over the bed spread. Naruto thrusted in two more times before he came into the waiting hole. But something funny happen because as Naruto came his teeth sunk into Kakashi's neck and blood rushed into his mouth. Naruto moan as the sweet tasting liquid rolled down his throat. Kakashi feeling his mate's teeth in him screamed and bucked coming again at the pleasure of being a meal. (a very happy meal it seems) After several mouthfuls Naruto started to feel full, so licking the wound he kissed it pulling out of Kakashi who fell face first into the mattress and promptly fall into a exhausted sleep.

Naruto caught his breathe as he pulled up the blanket. Lying down Naruto pulled Kakashi into his arms then the blanket over top falling a sleep whispering 'I love you' into the hair of the mate.

* * *

A/N: I think I need a tissue. Lol.

I decided that Kakashi should be the uke for once because he is always sticking it the Naruto I thought it would be a little payback. Not to mention that I like to see Naruto at least winning at something. PLEASE R/R so I can write a great next chapter… which will most likely be the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

30 year time slip.

"Kakashi what are you doing? Take off this blindfold now!" Naruto demanded as he was pushed into the back of Jiraiya's sport car.

"But that would ruin the surprise." Kakashi whispered into his mate's ear as he belted him in. Growling Naruto tried to move his arms up but failed as Kakashi moved around to the side of the car and got in, started the car and pulled into traffic. Although Kakashi tried to engage Naruto in conversation on the hour drive Naruto wouldn't talk to him and instead sulked in his car seat.

Finally an hour later Kakashi pulled the car over and got out of the car. As he walked around to Naruto's side the bellhop went to open his mate's door causing Kakashi to growl low in his throat and move at high speed to reach the door first, throwing the bellhop a dirty look as he reached into and picked Naruto up bridal style. Not worried about the strange looks he and Naruto were getting he walk to the lifted and pushed the button. And when the lift arrived he walked in and pressed the penthouse suite button and watched the door close and started the journey up to the room that he had booked for his and his mate's 30th anniversary. So that he could spend time with his mate with no nosey old pervs listen at the door while his mate claimed him and no loud kids banging on the door at ungodly early times of the night.

"He we are my love" Kakashi whisper as he walked out of the lift and to the door to the suite. And it was around this time when he noticed the light snoring coming from the blonde in his arm.

'_He has fallen asleep? When did he do that the little brat I went through all this trouble and he is asleep.'_ Kakashi thought as he walked through the door no longer trying to be gently with his mate he dropped him on the bed and walked back to close the door.

"Huh... What?" Naruto mumbled as he woke up finding that he was still bound but no longer in the car.

"Oh you're awake. That's nice." Kakashi sneered as he untied the ropes that bound Naruto's arms and pulled the blindfold off his eyes. "Happy Anniversary, My love" Kakashi said as he walked over to the fridge to see if there was any rum, but found that nope all the rum was gone. Damn.

"Kakashi what's the matter. Why are you mad? I was the one that was tied up and blindfolded." Naruto asked as he walked over to where Kakashi was sitting in the chair flicking through the cannels on the tv that was mounted on the wall.

"I'm not mad or anything Naruto. Don't worry" Kakashi said without looking at Naruto. This only proved to Naruto that something was wrong.

"Yes you are. Or you are at least upset." Naruto softly said as he walked to stand in front of Kakashi. And this is when he noticed to down trodden look in his eyes and knew that he had done something heartless. Thinking back Naruto remember what Kakashi had said to him when he first woke up 'Happy Anniversary'. Shit. Naruto looked at Kakashi and slowly stepped closer until his legs were on either side of Kakashi's legs.

"I'm sorry I forgot again didn't I." Naruto said as he sat down on Kakashi lap and wrapped his arms around his neck snuggling into the Kakashi warmth.

"it's okay I know you have been really busy with work and the kids" Kakashi sighed and he pulled Naruto closer to him holding the blonde and fighting the need to cry. Naruto rarely forgot anything so it hurt that he didn't remember the day that made love for the first time and became mates. It hurt but Kakashi understood for he had done it on their first year anniversary.

"I love you" Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear before he pulled back and kissed his mate with all his might. Kakashi melted into the kiss and put all his anger and pain into it. It was a long time before they pulled back for air, panting as the looked into each others lust hazed eyes. This made Naruto smile; 30 years and they still couldn't get enough of each other. Although they now had to kids to care for and a booming business, so they didn't get as much alone time as they use to but the time they spent was always spent well.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked as he noticed to smile on his lover's face.

"Oh I was just thinking that after all this time I still carve your kisses." Naruto said as he lent down and kissed Kakashi again to prove his point.

Pulling away Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Well if you what to prove that you are sorry you are going to have to make it up to me." Kakashi whispered wickedly into Naruto's ear as he undid and pulled the younger man's pants off and through them across the room. And it wasn't until the cold air of the room hit Naruto body that he realised that Kakashi had taken his boxers off at the same time as his pants.

"Fine." Naruto said as he accepted Kakashi challenge and suddenly flipped the sliver haired man on to his back and pulled off his pants in a well practised move. And nearly laughed when Kakashi looked up at him with shock written across his face.

_'been a long time since I have pulled that move' _Naruto thought as be grabbed Kakashi's shirt and pulled him into a near sitting position as Naruto captured his lips and ripped Kakashi's shirt, sending buttons flying off in all direction. Naruto looked at the rag that had been Kakashi's shirt and then down at the bare body beneath him. Taking a deep breathe Naruto casted his hunger gaze over the body beneath him as lent down taking Kakashi's left nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Ah…." Kakashi moaned as he back arched into Naruto. Pulling away slightly Naruto looked up at Kakashi through his hooded eye and the sight of Kakashi panting with a slight blush over his body. This encouraged Naruto as he slowly moved down Kakashi's body nip and licking as he went stopping when he reached Kakashi bellybutton and licked around to little hole causing Kakashi to bucked and moaned. Naruto laughed and sat up pulling his top off and dropped it over the edge as he watched Kakashi try to catch his breath.

'_Now, now that won't do'_ Naruto watched as Kakashi started to breath more evenly.

"Roll over" Naruto demanded as Kakashi looed up at him.

"Why?" Kakashi wheezed. As Naruto looked down at him with a gleam in his eye that Kakashi loved. The gleam that was full on wicked ideas.

"Because I wasn't asking" Naruto said as he grabbed Kakashi and rolled him over. "Now that's better" Naruto smiled as he looked down at Kakashi's back and ran his finger down his spine watching as Kakashi wriggled. Running his other hand till it meet up with his other on Kakashi's hip.

"Mmmm… I forget how soft your skin is Naruto whisper into Kakashi's ear as he pulled Kakashi on to his hands and knees.

"Now lets get to the fun part." Naruto said as he put three fingers into his mate's mouth. "Now suck!" Naruto order as his other hand came down a smacked Kakashi's arse, causing the sliver hair man moan around the fingers in his mouth and suck harder.

"Like that do we?" Naruto asked as he brought his hand down cross Kakashi's arse again and again. Soon Kakashi was panting around Naruto's fingers. Pulling his hand away Naruto ran his slick fingers down Kakashi's back and started to circle Kakashi's hole, slowly sliding one of the fingers into the hole and wriggled it causing Kakashi to buck and cry out. Naruto pushed in a second finger and listen to Kakashi moan out his name.

"Ah…more…Naru…to." Kakashi moan as Naruto started to scissor his finger.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he kissed Kakashi's shoulder up to his neck, where he started to suck on his pulse.

"M…more" Kakashi begged as Naruto nipped his neck in understanding. And Naruto was never one to let his partner wait, so he thrusted his third finger into Kakashi who bucked and moaned.

"Are you ready" Naruto asked as he pulled his fingers out and from Kakashi moan of lost, Naruto got his answer and lined himself up with Kakashi's stretched hole and thrusted in to the hilt and paused moaning at the feeling of being one with his mate.

Kakashi stilled at the pain of Naruto's first thrust. After a minute or so Kakashi started to less pain and more full. Pulling away from Naruto until he was only just inside Kakashi pushed back into Naruto causing Naruto to push further in hitting Kakashi prostate make him arch and scream under his blonde mate.

"Oh god…" Naruto panted as Kakashi tighten around him even more and rocked back and forth. Naruto grabbed his mate's hip still the sliver haired man from moving. Once they where still Naruto waited a second then started to pull in and out of his mate in rapidly increasing speeds, hitting Kakashi prostate each time bring them both closer and closer to climax. Naruto lent over Kakashi's back pushing in deeper as he nuzzled into his neck and sunk his teeth into Kakashi's veins and started to suck.

Kakashi scream as Naruto's teeth sunk further into his vein causing his sacs to draw up and as Naruto shallowed a mouthful Kakashi come spilling his seed on to the bed. Naruto groan as Kakashi tighten around him, milking him of his seed as he held Kakashi's hips tight to his as he slowly came down from his high of climax. And when he came back to himself he pulled out of Kakashi he saw his seed slowly slide out of Kakashi and down his leg.

"I love you" Naruto said as he picked up the remains of Kakashi's shirt and used it to clean off the sliver hair man.

"I love you too…hmmm Naruto" Kakashi sighed as his fell a sleep.

* * *

Naruto closed the door quietly behind him as he went out to explore the hotel that Kakashi had bought them too. The pamphlet the room said this place had a pool and spa and Naruto thought that a swim would be the perfect thing to loosen him up.

So taking the lift down he walked into the pool towards the spa when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 30 years.

"Orochimaru is that you?" the voice asked Naruto.

"Umm. No I'm not Orochimaru." Naruto said turning to leave.

"Wait." The voice said. "Naruto is that you?" the voice said as it move out of the shadow into the light giving Naruto a look at the man he at one time had wanted to grow old with but had been replaced.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone I used to know." Sasuke said as he looked at the man stand across from him. Although he looks just like Naruto but it couldn't be him Naruto would be his age were this guy looked no older then the day that he had left him.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said as he watched shock wash over the face that these long years had not been kind to.

"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked as the shock washed away as he walked closer to Naruto.

"Yes it is me Sasuke. How you been?" Naruto asked as he reached out his hand.

"Fine…"Sasuke answered shaking the hand offer.

"Oh there you are Naruto. I woke up and you weren't there." Kakashi said spotting his lover shaking hands with an old man. Walking over Kakashi grabbed naruto's arm a started pulling the blonde towards the exit.

"Oh well… looks like I got to go. I was nice seeing you again. Later Sasuke." Naruto said as he waved with his free arm only to get pulled fast and nearly throw into the lift. "What is wrong with you?" Naruto fumed as Kakashi turned to face him.

"I don't like him." Kakashi said as he pinned his mate to the wall and force his lip onto him. Pulling back Kakashi growled. "Mine do you hear me. You are MINE" finishing the statement with a punch to the wall. "MINE not his." Kakashi growl forcing his lips onto his mate's again.

"Pulling out of Kakashi feral hold he looked at his mate and smile.

"I know." And lent in to kiss Kakashi again.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update i been kinda busy. I think i will make this the last Chapter. hope you like.

PLease R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Readers.

This is just A/N to let all you know that i will be starting up writing again. Sorry for the long break My mother died shortly after the last chapter post and i have been trying to run a house and go to school and care for my elderly grandma. But I now Have my life Sorted.

So keep a watch on the updates as they will be starting up again soon.

Also please feel free to message me any story ideas you would like me to bring to life.

Alright Enjoy The Night My Lovelies and i will update soon.

TheKmess


End file.
